


White bows

by orphan_account



Series: Collaborations [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fan Art, Inspired, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Sock Garters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The wonderful artistMind your sugar levelson tumblr





	

The delicate fabric stretched over his body, showcasing his muscles and lean curves. His cock hard, the ache unable to be ignored as it strained against the G-string making it ride up his ass a little more. As he brush a hand down his front, he felt his nipple stiffen at the small amount of attention, poking it of the hole in the mesh material.

 

What he enjoyed most however was the look of hunger in Hannibal’s eye, that lick of his lips. The tongue darting out to wet them before it would soon plunge into his own mouth of he would feel the warm wet heat wrapped around his cock as the doctor sucked him off while he sat on his desk.

 

“Do you think it’s too much?” casually asking as takes the strap that connects his sock garters, lifting it before he releases it to slap against his thigh.

 

“You should walk to the window and back. I very much would enjoy to watch you model.” Comes the curt reply from Hannibal, his accent is a little thicker on the vowels, his voice so different to its usual demeanor. There is a strain within it that pleases Will and makes him cast a seductive look at the older man.

 

Slowly he stands, letting his body brush against Hannibal as he starts to walk to the windows of the office slowly. He pivots at the end, playfully showing off before he makes his way back. Stopping in front of Hannibal as he lets a finger gently tease his tie before he takes a hold of it and looks at him.

 

“Beautiful.” Whispers Hannibal, mesmerized by the younger man in front of him, wondering what Will is thinking of to bring out such a side to him.

 

He can feel his cheeks heating at the attention, he relishes it as he looks down and then gazes back at Hannibal through his lashes before making his way back to the desk, leading the doctor as he sits and pulls him in closer and wraps his legs around him. Feeling the course fabric of the suit through the sock garters as he lets his legs tighten, he knows Hannibal is also hard. That look in his eye, the full blown pupils and the way his mouth is slightly ajar, how he looks like he is about to speak at times but can’t find the words so settles for staring lustfully at him with adoration and such devotion it makes his own heart either skip a beat or pump faster, the blood certainly not rushing to his head.

 

Instead he acts on it, leaning in as he lets lips brush gently against Hannibal’s and whispers “Take me.” Before he nips gently at the lobe.

 

It’s amazing how fast the older man can move, grabbing the back of Will’s head, his fist full of curls as he draws him back and delves into a long desperate kiss that doesn’t seem to sate him no matter how deep his tongue ventures. Will doesn’t know who is moaning, or maybe it is both of them. He can feel Hannibal rocking up against him, his hand tightening in his hair that makes him groan with pleasure before the man grinds against him wantonly.

 

“I’m going to take you here, now.” Speaks Hannibal, his voice ragged with desire.

 

There is a smile from Will, so honest and pure. The man before him is so indecent, so disheveled from his normal appearance and he loves it. He delights in seeing Hannibal this way, to see him exposed and enjoys knowing he can bring out this more animalistic side to the older man. It’s intoxicating, a heady pleasure they both share and drink happily.

 

It’s not long before Will’s privy to watching Hannibal suck on his digits, feels the press of fingers, hears the jingle of the zip, watches that look on Hannibal’s face when he enters him and then minutes later comes inside of him with a moan as he leans down to whisper in a foreign language he doesn’t understand. But he knows that tone of voice, understands the emotion and love that comes from the other man if he doesn’t understand the words. He can feel it in the gentle kiss at the end and the way he is held afterwards, always close so he can feel the beat of the other man’s heart and watch his chest rise and fall.


End file.
